


mm, i love you

by drqco



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, I dont know what to tag, Kisses, M/M, allenbert - Freeform, first post ahhh, peppermint tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: barry allen is in love with julian albert. that's that.





	

They have just returned from Earth-2 and the panic in Julian's stomach is _just_ starting to subside. Caitlin had to freeze Barry to try and set them free. To be honest, he was quite terrified. Imagine your boyfriend being freezed and pretending to be dead. There was a moment of silence that hung in the air when Harry said, "Grodd's gone, Barry." He didn't move for a bit and he thought he was dead. But he moved and he saved them. 

They were walking home, Barry having a small limp because of the fight with Solovar. He was smiling, Barry's arm around his shoulder. The cold breeze was refreshing, after the slightly hot climate of Africa. "Thought you died, mate," he said, trying to get closer to him. They eventually make it Julian's apartment, since it was much closer. Barry already had clothes stuffed in the bottom of his dresser. Barry leans over and places a kiss on his forehead, he still develops chills. Barry has a beautiful, goofy grin on his face. 

"Go shower, I'll make you tea," he pushes Barry towards his small bathroom. He kisses him again and whispers, "I love you." 

He removes his clothes and gets into much comfier clothes, his soft, green shirt and his pajama pants Barry gave him. He goes to the kitchen and makes two cups of tea. Peppermint, he decides. A few minutes later, Barry comes out, in his comfy pajamas and migrates to his bedroom. He takes the cup of tea to the bedroom and is greeted with Barry already under the covers. He hands him his tea and climbs in next to him. 

"Hungry?" 

"No."

"Me neither." 

He reaches over to his table and grabs his remote. He turns on the telly and flips through the channels. There's really nothing interesting to watch so he turns it off. 

They sip their tea in a comfortable silence, Julian's head resting on Barry's shoulder. There are soft kisses and light touches. They felt _needed_. 

Barry and Julian put down their tea and Barry looks at him. "Why are you looking at me?" It takes a moment for him to respond. "Never realized how much you mean to me," he responds back. A blush creeps up onto Julian's cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. They both face each other. Barry wipes a stray, blonde strand of hair from his face, revealing his soft, blue eyes. "What I would be without you," it comes out as more as a statement rather than a question. "You'd be okay," he replies. 

"because you are so damn strong, Barry Allen." 

They both smile at that, a small chuckle leaving their lips. He pulls him into a kiss, putting his energy and love in it. "I love you, you know. More than I really should." 

"I love you too."

Barry moves and spoons Julian, breathing in his scent of coffee and books. "You're stuck with me." 

"Yes I am. I'm also stuck with your habits of being late and decent chicken noodle soup." 

Barry chuckles and holds him closer, hoping he'll stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> woooo first post! check out my [tumblr!](http://idle-tydal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
